Playboy meets Mysterious Girl
by The girl in the shadows
Summary: Natsume once encountered Mikan as a cleaning lady, the next day as a waitress?He got curious. where can the playboy's curiousity get him? will it get him far?Or will it get him inlove?**feel free to give ideas!-changed the summary-**
1. Meeting them

**Author's Note:** Hi I'm a newbie in writing rated M's but not in reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Music. Lights. Men. Slutty Girls.**

**These are the things that make up the fun in a teenagers life which leads to: Drugs and Sex.**

**--Me**

**Character Information:** (It will appear every time there is a new character in a chapter. Even minor ones.)

**Name:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Occupation:** --cannot be answered yet—

**Hobby:** Having sex with anyone, reading mangga

**Best Describe as:** Playboy

**Name:** Ruka Nogi

**Occupation:** Veterinarian and—secret—

**Hobby:** hanging out with Natsume, Helping out in pet shops, hanging out with his rabbit

**Best Describe as:** Animal lover-boy

**Name:** Miyaka Kunimitsu

**Occupation:** Prostitute

**Hobby:** Having sex (Of course!)

**Best Describe as:** Slut/ Society's waste

**Name:** Mikan Sakura

**Occupation:** Hotel personnel and----

**Hobby:** ------

**Best Describe as:** -----

Loud blasts of music were all that there was to hear. Hard Rock. The music that was most appreciated and loved by teenagers nowadays.

Slutty girls with revealing clothes, play boys with slutty girls left and right and the hardworking bartenders made up the bars at night.

"Oi Natsume that's enough!" Ruka scolded. Who wouldn't? Natsume was making out with a girl he just picked up and what's worse they were making out in front of him and they were about to strip off their clothes. He was massaging her big tits while his tongue busily explored her mouth. It was sickening Ruka who was watching the LIVE making out show.

"Let's just meet tomorrow…, somewhere" Natsume said, breaking their lip's contact and dragging the girl outside, to his car.

They were now alone in the parking lot. He pushed her to his car. Again, it started with their lip locking make-out session.

"Uhhhhh…. Uhhhhh….." He gave her hickeys from her neck down to her breast. He licked it lustfully. He inserted the key to his car and opened the door on the backseat.

(A/N: The girl was leaning on backseat's door.)

They made a fall for it. The one in which Natsume is on top while the girl is on the bottom. He stripped off her upper top and unhooked her bra.

He started sucking her nipples mercilessly as they started to harden and the girl's moans kept on getting louder. "Uhh…Uhh…Uhh…" He was the one doing all the work. He was using her for his satisfaction. His lust.

The lust of sex kept on getting stronger; he can't wait anymore so he tore off her undies. He also took off his pants and boxers for the girl to see his craving little friend.

He entered her without further ado. He kept on going in and out until he was satisfied. He let his body fall unto the girl, his penis still inside her. "Faster! Faster…." The girl moaned

After awhile…..He got up and put on his clothes. Getting the idea that they were done for the night she also put her clothes on.

"Oi get out" Natsume said as he pushed the girl out of his car and left her 10,000 yen_. Girls can't be trusted they only want your money_

He went back to his condominium feeling hornier as ever. He called the main lobby to send someone to clean his room which was messy by the way.

**Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**

"The door's open, come in" Natsume said from the living room. He was finding a channel to watch. He didn't even looked who came in. He wasn't aware that minutes passed by and the cleaner was done cleaning. He was brought back to reality when the cleaner went near the TV. To say that she was already done cleaning.

"I'm done cleaning sir, Ja!" She said as she started collecting her cleaning equipments.

"Why not stay here and have some fun with me?" Natsume asked as he pinned her to the wall causing her to drop what she was holding. "I'll pay you any amount you would want." He added.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyuuga but I'm not that kind of girl." She answered, emotionlessly. She shoved his arms that were trapping her away and she immediately resumed to what she was doing earlier.

"Is there anything I could do for you ? If there isn't I better proceed to the lobby" She said _Mr. Hyuuga_ as if it was a poisonous snake.

"What's your name?" Natsume asked holding her wrist, stopping her from leaving his room.

"Ever heard the word look" She said, her eyes wandering until it reached its destination, her nametag. It says: Mikan Sakura.

"Hn." He answered as he watched her leave being engulfed in darkness until she vanished into thin air.

_Mikan Sakura huh…..not that kind of girl? Every girl is a slut!_

"Strawberry" He muttered. "She smells like strawberry" _my favorite fruit._

**Author's Note:** I won't update until I have 15+ reviews…..If you ask why? It's because I like having your opinions even if it's a flame.


	2. Twice in 24 hours

**See my Author's note down there later! Thank You!**

"Not that kind of girl huh?Every girl's a slut!"

_"She smells like strawberry"_ Natsume thought _"My favorite fruit"_

--- "My head hurts like hell..." Natsume moaned out as he massaged his forehead to ease the pain. He's always like that, having his hangover everytime he's drunk. Yeah, thanks to Koko who persuaded him...I mean blackmailed him. His hands roamed his nightstand, hoping to find his cellphone while his sight still blurry a from his hangover, after awhile he found his cellphone inside his drawer. Wait... Inside his drawer? He's not that organize to put his cellphone in his drawer! Then it drawned to him...polkadots put his cellphone inside his drawer. Why polkadots you ask? Last night, when he pinned her to the wall and tried to pay her to have hemn with him? He already unbuttoned two of Mikan's buttons, it went unnoticed by her. He's not called "Genius" slash "Playboy" for nothing. He got up; still, slightly dizzy and did his daily routine.

He got on the elevator...

3...

2...

1...

Ding!

He proceeded to the main lobby's counter; he didn't knew why though. "Is there a Mikan Sakura working here?" Natsume asked the one in-charge.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga, but apparebtly she sent us a resignation letter awhile ago..." The personnel trailed off as he was finding the small box where Natsume's key should be placed. He would be dead meat if he misplaced it.

"What's her address?" _great going Hyuuga, first I'm just a curious person now a stalker!_. He mentally smacked his head.

"Sir, I'm sorry but our employees' personal info is clearly pri—" Natsume glared at him, hard."Bu—but maybe I—I can make an exception for you sir," He answeredstill shivering from his hard glare. Natsume looked at him questionigly. "she lives in one of the condo here...—he paused to catch his breath then continued—the condo next to yours." He finished as he gulped the big lump on his throat.

"Hn." He said as he left. When Natsume was out of sight he sighed in relief as he slid down the counter.

"Good morning, Mr. Hyuuga" Midori, Natsume's secretary greeted. He nodded in response. He came into a halt infront of her cubicle, he looked at her questioningly...it was saying something like, _"what's my schedule?"_

"9:00 – 11:00, you have a meeting with Mr. Ichinose of Ichinose Airlines. And 2:00- 4:00 with Mr Takenaga. And during the time in between you have to sign these –gettinga stack of papers under her desk then dumping it on top of Natsume's hands—" She smiled at him, evilly.

_"Why do I tolerate this behavior of hers anyways?" _Natsume thought _" Oh, yeah 'cuz she's not one of my fangirls—_Natsume thought while shaking his head a couple of times--" He got the papers then walked himself into his heard her chuckle. He glared at the door. All the time before arrived he was either signing or declining the papers.

Blah...

Blah...

(I won't discuss what Natsume and Mr. Ichinose talked about because even I don't know what I want them to discuss....)

When Mr. Ichinose finished his proposal, Natsume didn't have a second thought and signed the contract away; he found it very profitable for him. Mr. Ichinose walked out Natsume's office with a wide smile on his face.

After that he kept on signing and declining papers again.

Tick...tock...tick...tock...

His cellphone sounded. He checked the time, it was 12:00... which means time to take a break. Workaholic isn't he? He even takes his lunch (his only break) in his office but right now he didn't feel like taking it in his office. He got up, taking his black Armani coat with him and got on the elevator.

"Woah!? This is rare! I wonder if something happened? Anyways it's not my least I can have my break now!Yaay!" She looked left and right, the coast is clear. She got out of her cubicle and danced around.

~  
Natsume walked from street to street. He looked at his right: Grab a Crab. Nope...nuh uh...he isn't a psycho freak like Imai, like hell he'd go. At his left: Starbucks...aah...just the right place to grab a latte and relax his mind. He entered the cafe. There weren't that many people in fact there are five of them: one cashier, one waiter, two other people, and him. He went to the counter, ordered himself a strawberry latte. He then sitted himself comfortably near the window to spend some time to look at the wondering people outside either working or just wasting their time.

"Here's your strawberry latte, sir" He looked up to see who placed his strawberry latte with half-bandaged hand, in eyes widdened a bit but still kept his composure.

"Why is your hand bandaged?" She flinched at the question but nevertheless kept her composure like he did.

"I think its none of your concern, sir" She replied while taking her hand walked away. She felt something cold in her hand,she looked down. She saw a hand also holding her or more like pulling her to the counter.

"Oi!How much do you earn in a day?" He questioned the boy at the back of the counter. The boy uttered a small 'yes sir' before looking at his records through his thick glasses, while moving his braces every now and then which created little noise.

He looked up and said "About 5000 yen sir"

"I'll triple that if you let me talk to her" Pointing his index finger, which was poking her shoulder. She groaned. The guy's head kept nodding up and down, he smirked before pulling her along with him hearing her curse from 'bastard' to 'f*cker'. He smiled.

"_Typical Stranger. A stranger you didn't even knew. A stranger who you met twice in 24 hours straight. A stranger you'll probably meet in the future. A stranger who'll probably be a part of your future. A stranger....stranger"_

**Finally I updated right?...Thank AYUMU10 for helping me make some chapters...I've been busy in school lately!.....** **we're studying Romeo and Juliet! Kyaa!**

**So....Ja!**

**XOXO**

**Claire-chan**


End file.
